


Surprise

by silversky27



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: Zen likes having his hair pulled. Who knew?
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smut y'all. I don't know how to feel about this, but here it is. Another WIP completed.

If you asked Jumin how he got here, he honestly wasn’t sure how he would answer. He felt that he should probably have an answer to why he had another man underneath him as he took him from behind, but he really had none.

He did have a feeling that having sex with another man wouldn’t be the most baffling thing in this situation to a person looking in. It was who he was having sex with.

“Oi.” Jumin’s attention was drawn back to the body underneath of him. “Are you going to move anytime soon?”

Zen. He had ended up visiting the other man’s apartment for a reason that completely escaped him at the moment. Then things… escalated. It had started as their normal banter. But watching the changes of emotions rapidly flitting across Zen’s face as they argued struck something in him. This was better than words in the chatroom, better than any of the emotes Seven (Saeyoung, he reminded himself) had ever created. The raw emotion as Zen got more and more worked up was doing something to him that he hadn’t expected.

Next thing he knew, he had Zen pressed against the wall, kissing him fiercely. He flinched when a sharp pain shot through his lip, moving back just enough so that he could look Zen in the eyes. Zen’s pupils were blown as he stared back a Jumin, his eyes briefly flickering down to his lips. Jumin ran his tongue over his lip, feeling the spot where Zen had bitten him. He smirked as he watched Zen’s eyes follow the movement.

Moving slowly, as if Jumin hadn’t initiated the moment by slamming him into a wall, Zen brought his hands up so they were resting on Jumin’s chest, fingers idly playing with the top button of Jumin’s shirt.

“We’re doing this?” He said quietly. The unsure look coming from Zen caused a swell in his chest. He wanted him so _badly._

“If you would like.” Jumin wanted it, but always the business man, he knew he couldn’t force it. Make him want it even more than Jumin did. Zen’s eyes searched Jumin’s face, before steeling up, his idle fingers finally going into action and undoing the buttons on Jumin’s shirt. 

_“Success”_ Jumin thinks briefly, as he moves to pull Zen’s shirt over his head. The pale expanse of skin is screaming at him to be marked. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before thanks to the selfies and musical posters, but seeing it in the flesh far exceeds any expectations. A possessive thought overtook him. He broke the kiss and focused on Zen’s neck.

“A-Ah” Zen let out a shuddery noise “Don’t do- Ah!” Jumin interrupted Zen’s words by biting him on the juncture of his neck. He ran his tongue over the bite mark, soothing what he knew would turn into a beautiful mark later on.

Zen finally managed to get his words out. “What… Why did you do that? That’s definitely gonna show.” Zen sounded dazed, his fingers lightly running over the blooming bruise on his neck.

“That’s the point.” Jumin mumbled against Zen’s chest, pressing a kiss a few inches above his nipple. He wasn’t going to voice the entirety of his thoughts. The mark he had made was almost uncoverable. Whoever saw him would know. Zen was taken. 

But at this moment, Zen was staring over his shoulder, impatiently grinding his hips back onto Jumin’s cock.

Not wanting to make the other man wait any longer, Jumin pulled out almost entirely before snapping his hips forward to bury himself to the hilt again. Zen made a sharp gasping noise, fingers clutching at the sheets. In that moment, Jumin made it his sole mission to draw all of those sounds out of him.

Zen indulged him for only a few minutes before he jammed the side of his hand into his mouth, trying to prevent any other noise from escaping him.

Jumin frowned. That wouldn’t do. Without thinking, he wrapped Zen’s ponytail around his fist before giving it a sharp tug.

“Ah Ah, we’re not doing that, kitten.”

With his head being yanked off of his abused hand, Zen let out a high-pitched keening noise. Jumin felt Zen tighten around him as a shudder wracked his body. Jumin stopped moving and stared at Zen as he continued to breathe heavily.

“Did you just-“

“Shut up.” Zen spat out. Jumin smirked.

“Was it the hair? Or was it the name?” He asked, giving his hair a gentle tug. Zen shivered again.

“You haven’t finished.” Zen said, finally catching his breath. Jumin looked down at where they were connect. In the suddenness of Zen’s orgasm, he had forgotten entirely about his own. When he didn’t move fast enough, Zen reached back to shove on Jumin’s abdomen. Jumin pulled out and sat back on heels as Zen moved. He pushed on Jumin’s thigh, then Zen settled himself comfortably between his knees, pulling off the condom they had been using.

“You don’t have-“

“Shut up.” Zen glared up at Jumin, before shutting his eyes and taking Jumin into his mouth.

Jumin hissed slightly as Zen attempted to swallow him. His hand found its way back into Zen’s hair, winding the ponytail back through his fingers. Zen made a slight humming noise, pulling off slightly to give attention to the head of Jumin’s cock. He looked up, staring straight up into Jumin’s eyes, refusing to break eye contact.

“Such a good job, kitten.” Jumin said softly, running his fingers through Zen’s hair. Zen finally broke eye contact and took the rest of Jumin’s cock into his mouth, working manfully to bring Jumin to the edge.

Jumin felt himself getting close, and acting on a whim, pulled Zen’s head off of his cock, cumming on his face. Zen flinched as his face was striped with cum.

“This is nasty.” Zen said, his scowl more of a pout than expressing any real displeasure. Jumin looked over his face, a sense of satisfaction settling in his belly. Then he realized that Zen’s face was literally covered in semen.

“Wait here.” Jumin said, standing quickly from the bed. Zen’s eyes flew wide as he was thrown from his perch. Jumin quickly reached out to catch him, placing him gently back on the bed.

“Thanks for the warning.” Zen grumbled out, and Jumin couldn’t stop himself from laughing slightly. He walked in to the bathroom, grabbing a hand towel and dampening it and then made his way back to Zen’s bedroom. Zen’s brow raised, as he looked at Jumin in surprise. “A rag?”

“To clean your face.” Jumin said softly, reaching over with the rag and gently dabbing at Zen’s face. Zen continued to look at him in confusion. “What?” Jumin asked.

“I just. Wasn’t expecting this.” Zen said quietly. Jumin frowned slightly.

“I didn’t realize that my reputation was that poor.” Jumin said, feeling tired all of a sudden.

“No! It’s-“ Zen made a frustrated noise, reaching up and running a hand through his already messy hair. “It’s not like I’ve ever thought about your sex life.”

“Are you sure?” Jumin asked with a snort. Zen flushed red, and Jumin loved the way he could watch the blush travel down his chest.

“Those were jokes!” Zen tried to justify, before going quiet. “Besides, we weren’t the only ones.”

“The RFA members aren’t the first ones to think I had those… inclinations.” Jumin said slowly. “So around 20 I was given another ‘talk’.”

“So, you are into men.”

“No.”

“What’s this then? You decided to fuck me just for the hell of it.” Zen’s words had angry bite to them. Jumin kneeled back onto the bed, grabbing Zen’s chin to make him look directly at him.

“I’m not into men.” Jumin said, tone indicating there was no room for discussion. “I’m into you.”

Jumin watched as Zen’s eyes widened with surprise and a flush quickly take over his face. He felt a small twinge of pride. He was the reason Zen was speechless and blushing. Not one of his fans, not some girl, ( _not MC_ , he thought for a moment and then immediately regretting it. While Zen had flirted with her, she rarely responded in kind. Especially now that she was staying Choi brothers, he had no reason to have these thoughts towards her.) but him. Jumin Han. A person he was still pretty sure Zen still largely disliked.

His attention was taken away by the chime of his phone. Letting go of Zen’s chin, he walked over to the pile of discarded clothes that hide his phone. Checking his phone, he huffed. Reminders of meeting from Assistant Kang flooded his phone. Putting on the rest of his clothes, he walked back to where Zen was on the bed, not having moved since Jumin had made his declaration. He leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to Zen’s forehead.

“I need to go. Work calls.” He said, pulling back to look Zen in the eyes. The surprise was gone by this point, instead replaced with a contemplative stare. Jumin sighed. “I wasn’t planning on saying that. I’m not expecting a response. You can forget about it entirely if you wish.”

“But you-“

“Need to go to work.” Jumin interrupted. Zen frowned and Jumin turned away to head for the door.

The sudden hand grabbing his shirt caused him to pause. Raising an eyebrow he looked back at the offender. Zen seemed to be confused by his own actions, but looked Jumin in the eye.

“I’ll… text you later?” He said quietly.

Jumin nodded, a small smile gracing his features, before heading for the door again. There were a multitude of ways that this could have ended, but never in a million years did he think it’d go like this. Jumin was happy, and it was a feeling he wanted to last.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at edgelord-saeran.tumblr.com


End file.
